For example, a transport system disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5071695) has a configuration in which a plurality of transport vehicles travel along a travel path. In the transport system, a distance between a preceding transport vehicle and a subsequent transport vehicle that travels behind the preceding transport vehicle is detected by a light range sensor that is included in the subsequent transport vehicle.